Gay Children are Running Amuck
by GhostInABox
Summary: Let's see what happens when you put literally every popular musical into one story and make it gay. Jeremy and friends are kicked out of school for selling drugs called squips, Veronica Sawyer and her friends transfer because of all of the things that have happened, and they're all dumped onto poor Evan, Jared and Alana. Let's see how this plays out.


Evan looked out of his widow as he rose from his bed. He rubbed his eyes and grumbled. First day of high school. Well, not first day like fresh man year, but first day of returning to the literal hell on earth. Evan sighed and looked down at his cast.

God that cast. He shook his head and pushed it into the back of his mind. He had more pressing things to worry about than his mental issues, like how he was going to have to suppress them around other people.

Evan quickly got dressed and did all the things that made him at least a little presentable.

Evan walked into the living room to see his mom scrambling around in search of her keys. Evan smiled and walked towards the kitchen. "Morning."

"Morning Evan," Heidi called from the living room as she fist pumped, finally finding her keys. She walked into the kitchen grabbing a steamy mug on the counter. "You excited for today?"

"Sure," Evan bit back his comment about how he'd rather do anything else.

"Aw, sweetie. It'll be great," She said hugging him. "Speaking of great, have you been writing those letters to yourself? 'Dear Evan Hansen, today's going to be a great day and here's why?'"

"I… Started one?" Evan said as he quickly munched on his cereal.

"Evan."

"I'll finish it later," Evan quickly said as he scrambled for his backpack.

Heidi opened her mouth to comment, but Evan was already out of the door. She leaned against the counter. She hated being home alone. Luckily she almost never was. But without Evan, the house felt so… huge. Heidi sighed as she walked into the hallway and saw the family pictures she kept up there.

Most were of Evan. She wasn't that photogenic, or so she told herself. She smiled at the ones of him as a baby. He had a smile that could light up a room. Why did it taste her so long to notice how it had dimmed over the years. When did it start dimming?

She looked up at another photo. Her face hardened as she saw him. It was their last family photo. That was the day the smile had began to dim. But if she had any say in it, she would find a way to restore it to it's true glory. She'd find a way to let that light reach everyone who could see him.

—

Jeremy woke up feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach. New school. The words still felt weird in his head. He could still replay the conversation that the principal had with them all.

Jeremy stood up, his hands clammy. He looked around at his friends to see varying degrees of worry, from Micheal who was in even worse shape than him to Chloe who had a look that made everyone around her wary. She could be pretty scary when she wanted to be.

The principal finally walked in and looked at every one of the students for at least ten seconds before speaking.

"Do you all know why you are in here?" He asked.

"Because of the play?" Brooke timidly offered.

"Shockingly, no," He said. "Something a bit more… pressing." He went behind his desk and sat down, sternly looking at all of them. "Tell me… What is a 'Squip?'"

Everyone in the room froze up, a sinking feeling in their own gut. Rich had even gasped a little bit, barely audible but enough for the principal to look down and shake his head.

"Kids, what made you think it was ok to sell drugs on school grounds?"

"Sell drugs?" Micheal questioned out loud. "You mean, the squips?"

"Yes, some people are saying that it is a new and improved version of ecstasy."

Everyone tensed up and Brooke looked at Jake. All the kids tried to explain what it was without sounding crazy but the principal wouldn't have any of it. He said they would not be permitted to come back to school next year, but they would guarantee them new places in a different school, not too far from their own.

And that had been the end of it. They were stuck with new people and places. But Jeremy smiled knowing that he would still have some of his friends with him. The year wouldn't be a complete bummer after all.

Jeremy quickly got ready. He looked back and forth between his favorite shirt and one that screamed cool at him. He flinched, feeling at his back, or more specifically the lingering traces of his scars where the squip had repeatedly shocked him. He threw the cool shirt on his bed and happily put on his striped shirt and jacket.

—

Veronica looked up at the girl who was currently helping her with her makeup. "You think people will like us?"

Heather looked at her with a confused smile. "Of course they'll like you! You're amazing, Ronnie!"

"No, I meant," Veronica gestured between them. "Us. Like, be accepting?"

Heather slowly put down the mascara she'd been applying to Veronica's lashes. She smiled sadly as she brushed a lock of light blonde hair out of her face. She leaned towards Veronica and held her hand in her own. "We'll be great."

Veronica smiled as she squeezed Heather's hand before releasing it to let her continue to do her magic on Veronica's face. Heather smiled proudly at her handiwork as she led Veronica to the mirror. Veronica looked pretty as ever, and not like she and heather stayed up all night watching Super Nanny. Heather planted a light kiss on her cheek. "You look amazing."

Veronica smiled as she turned to her girlfriend. "You look even better."

Both of them giggled as they planted kisses on each other before they heard Veronica's doorbell ring. Veronica rushed down and opened up the door to see a very happy chubby girl at her door. Martha was almost bouncing with excitement. She loved the thought of having a new start. When she heard that she had the chance to follow her best friend to her new school she immediately started planning on what she'd wear how she would act and see if they could have the same lunch period.

Martha wore something a little different than normal. She was wearing a nice t-shirt and blue jeans, with a cute jacket that Heather had gotten for her at her last birthday party. And by birthday party, she meant the three of them marathoning the marvel movies.

"Are you ready for an adventure?" Martha almost squealed.

Veronica looked at Heather then at Martha. She bought on her bravest grin and nodded. She stepped out of the house and linked arms with Martha and held hands with Heather. "I'm ready as I'll ever be."


End file.
